


A little more conversation

by Hanajimasama



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Violet is hopelessly enamoured with Teddy Q but neither of them have the confidence to tell the other. It's up to Violet's friends to give them a shove in the right direction.





	A little more conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geekyelvenchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekyelvenchick/gifts).



> A little Teddy fluff for one of my wonderful friends. Featuring her oc's and mine.

“Good mornin'...Te...Teddy” his name trailed off into an inaudible whisper as the mousy brown-haired man turned around. His eyes met Violet's for a brief moment, he seemed to tense up and practically yanked the leather hat off his head when he realised who was stood in front of him. 

“G-good morning Miss Robicheaux” Teddy replied politely rubbing the hat's brim between his thumb and forefinger nervously. The pair stood in an awkward silence both trying to continue the conversation. As Teddy looked up gingerly Violet's eyes shot down towards her boots and fiddled with the cuffs of her long-sleeved dress. No sooner had Teddy opened his mouth to speak was he called away by Faraday. Teddy turned to the permanently drunk Irishman and back to Violet “I..erm..excuse me Miss Robicheaux!” he mumbled quickly placing his hat back on his head, turning on his heels and hurrying over to Faraday. Violet watched him leave with a sigh her shoulders slumping forward. Why? Why couldn't she find the words to talk to him like everyone else?

“Violet is fine...” she said though Teddy was long gone by now. Sighing once more Violet finally moved from her spot turning and walking straight into someone “beggin' your pardon-”

“What's wrong Vi?” The person she'd walked into was her auntie, Elizabeth. 

“Oh, nothing. I was just-” 

“Talking to Teddy or trying to it seems” another voice chipped in, a short blonde haired woman appeared by Eliza's side. “Morning ladies.” Cassandra smiled chucking her cigarette butt on the floor and stubbing it under her boot “Did you scare the poor boy off? He seems pretty skittish.” 

“My dear niece isn't ferocious like you Cassandra.” Elizabeth looked at Violet with a smile “Come on Vi breakfast.” 

The day passed slowly Violet kept looking to try and get a glimpse of Teddy but he was being kept busy by everyone it seemed. She kept running scenarios through her head hoping that it might prepare her for when she got to talk to the cute brunet who constantly wore a worried expression. 

The evening's meal was loud and boisterous again. Cassandra and Eliza had escaped not being able to stand the combined lack of table manners of Faraday and Vasquez. Violet joined them needing to contemplate her next move perhaps they could offer their knowledge on the matter of conversation and romance.  
Violet sat on Cassandra's bed smoothing out the creases in her dress and voiced her problem to the older women. 

“Well have you spoken to Teddy yet?” her aunt asked the most logical question,

She shook her head “nothing more than hello... I don't know what else to say.”

“Oh for god's sake, just talk to him already, anything is fine” Cassandra huffed “not like he's going to bite your head off.” 

both women turned to look at Cassandra who was sat at the table cleaning her rifle diligently with a cigarette poised at her lips 

“Like you're one to talk” Elizabeth retorted curtly, she had been witness to the blonde's own struggle with Billy Rocks only managing to ask for a match when she had a box of them in her skirt pocket. “Oh, never mind” Elizabeth ignored the stubborn British sharpshooter who wouldn't admit she needed help even if she were on fire. “Anything is good. See if he's gotten the hang of shooting yet. I mean let's face it Goody was a little...strict with them during practice”

“With good reason. They're terrible shots.” Elizabeth chided Cassandra to pipe down for a second. 

Elizabeth coerced Cassandra to help give her niece a helping hand unless she wanted to find her unmentionables in a certain cowboys pack. The plan was simple they would send Teddy out to fetch Violet who would be checking on the girl's horses at the paddock. It was simple enough. 

Violet was stood at her position stroking Cassandra's black stallion 'Diablo' when she jumped at the sound of someone calling her name. Turning she saw Teddy waving nervously at her walking up to the paddock.

“Miss Robicheaux..”

“Violet is fine.” She said quickly cursing the accidental abrupt nature of her words. “Sorry, did you need something?” Teddy opened his mouth only to have Diablo lean over and pluck the hat from his head and trot across the paddock with it. “Oh no! I'm sorry! I'll get it-”

“No no. Don't trouble yourself, miss...Violet. I'll get it” Teddy hopped over the fence to the paddock and tried to catch the stallion who just played a spectacular game of keep away. Violet watched from the paddock gate chuckling as Teddy made several lunges at the horse only to miss every time once he stumbled over his own boots and fell in a heap on the floor. 

Diablo finally stopped playing and deposited the hat into Violet's hand who entered the paddock to help Teddy off the ground “Are you okay?” she asked holding out her hand which he took gingerly and clambered to his feet

“fine..thank you” he dusted himself off and thanked her again as she passed him the leather hat back. Violet watched Teddy intently for a few moments.

_He is so handsome._

The way his hair fell forward as he looked down to check his clothes again, 

_It looks so soft. I want to touch it.._

Violet had to stop her hand moving to touch Teddy's hair and just as he turned his gaze up to her. His brown eyes were like quicksand she could feel herself sinking and falling for him even more. 

“Miss Robicheaux wanted you” Teddy's quiet little voice snapped Violet out of her daze making her stand to attention.

“Oh right..I should..go then.” she turned to leave the paddock but Teddy reached out to grab her wrist. 

“Violet... I...Erm..” he shuffled nervously closing his eyes tightly and leaning in quickly. 

**CLUNK**

Teddy Q's enthusiasm and resolve resulted in a head-butt. He backed away quickly stumbling over his feet and words he looked like he was close to crying. Violet was stunned. A headbutt. He had headbutted her. Her hands covered her mouth as she started to giggle.   
Teddy's whole body slumped forward he had made such a fool of himself. That was it it was over. He could never speak to her again.

A soft hand touched his cheek tenderly a thumb rubbing against his stubbly beard. He looked up to be greeted by Violet as she smiled fondly at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek “Don't worry it was an accident” she chuckled,

“Sorry...I just...You're so gosh darn pretty..” Teddy found himself stuttering again, the way she smiled at him made his mouth dry and his heart in pain. They stood once again in awkward silence before Teddy asked if could kiss her.

Violet laughed “of course please don't headbutt me again though” she teased making Teddy blush bright red. This time Teddy was careful and leaned in slowly to kiss the beautiful Cajun woman before him. Soft and tender and over far too quickly. Teddy took hold of both Violet's hands a bright smile stretching onto his face. In all this chaos he had found a beautiful ray of sunshine to cling to.


End file.
